cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Jarek Osari
"Everyone has a choice in life." --Jarek Osari to Liam Fedoree 'Jarek Osari '(46 BBY - 14 ABY ) was a Force-sensitive Human Jedi who served the Galactic Republic as a Jedi Knight, once served the Mandalorians as a Mercenary, and later on served the Galactic Empire as a Sith Lord. Later in life Jarek had met a girl named Jasmine Rosejoy who he had fallen in love with and later on had became her secret husband. Jasmine was the only one who Jarek would actually share his secrets and truth in his life with. Jarek spent his first few years on Saleucami along with his father Galan Osari and mother Saya Osari. In 41 BBY Jarek had met Jedi Master Adi Gallia who had later taken him to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant for training, leaving behind his father and his mother. Soon after, he joined the Jedi Order, becoming the Padawan of Jedi Knight Rygan Jjeen. Jarek and Rygan traveled together on many missions in the ensuing decade. In 24 BBY Jarek had become a Mercenary Bounty Hunter and fought with the Mandalorians. Jarek had completed many jobs such as assassinations, interrogations, battles and many others in this field. One day, seeing that his old friends and master were in dire need of help in a siege, Jarek went back and helped his friends and later turned back to fighting for the Republic and became a Jedi again. But that comes later. Nearing the take off of Order 66 Jarek was falling deap into the Dark side, he was being decieved by a secret Sith Lord that went by the name Korrell who was also one of Jarek's great friend's most of his life. Korrell decieved Jarek by convincing him to come to the Dark side, a place where he would recieve ultimate power so says Korrell, and ultimate power is what Jarek had craved at that time. Jarek had become the Sith he wasn't suppose to become. Biography Early Life (46 BBY - 39 BBY) Jarek Osari was born in 46 BBY. His homeworld was Saleucami, although Jarek was born on the planet of Alderaan and he had been taken by his father and mother, Galan Osari and Saya Osari to Saleucami at the age of three months old. At the age of three, Jarek and his parents had became slaves to a man named Crimssy Aldor. Life as a slave wasn't very easy, there were many hard jobs too do, easpecially when Jarek was only three and a half years old. At least a seven months later Jarek and his parents had escape from Crimssy Aldor's home were he was enslaving them, they had ran off to a small village in the wilderness, there they were safe. At a very young age, Jarek had a reputation for being able to build or repair almost anything, evidenced by one of his creations, a nice podracer built from salvaged parts he found in the swamps. Jarek was great at mathematics and engineering, but he also was adventurous and daring. He would risk his own well being to help others. Later on while searching for parts to build another one of his creations, Jarek had came across a wounded Jawa but he had no idea why a Jawa would be on the planet of Saleucami. Jarek took care of the Jawa until one day it had pasted away. Discovery In 39 BBY Jarek's life was about to change forever. While gathering fruits from a garden in his village, Jarek had met Jedi Master Adi Gallia who was later to take him to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant to be trained as a Padawan. One day, Jarek had experienced a major attack on his village lead by a group of evil Bounty Hunters . Jarek's friend's house had been burnt down while Jarek's friend was still in there. Jarek was furious at the Bounty Hunters and with all his might he used the Force and pushed away a pile of the Bounty Hunters, the majority of the Bounty Hunters were killed by the impact. Moments later the attack on Jarek's village was over. Most of the village was torn to pieces it will be hard for the people in Jarek's willage to recover from this terrible attack. After the move that Jarek had performed, Adi Galllia was impressed, she saw true potential in Jarek. A few days later she had taken Jarek to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant were he would be trained in the Jedi ways. Joining the Jedi Order After being taken to the Jedi Temple, Jarek was tested by the Jedi Council . The Council saw true potential in Jarek. Even though being a little over the age for Padawan training, The Council had accepted Jarek, and he had been trained by Jedi Master Adi Gallia, the person who had found him on Saleucami. Jarek found a good home full of wonderful people. Little did he realize, at 7 years old, what he was gettting into; A couple long years of training his Force powers would take forever, but in truth they didn't. Yoda was constantly at his side, excited (thought not showing it) about Jarek's future. What these first couple years at the Jedi temple did was strengthen the background of his choices to come and strengthen his background for war purposes. Jarek's future to come would be nothing short of exciting. Adolescene (36 BBY - 25 BBY) After about 3 years of Force Training and Lightsaber (non-fatal ones!), Jarek became well-rounded in the Force and the Jedi lifestyle of simple pleasure. As a young adult, Jarek developed as an arrogant an somewhat socially awkward young man. His natural abilities placed him leaps and bounds above his peers which fed his alter ego and caused him to distance himself from other learners his age. The Apprentice Jarek Osari was apprentice to Rygan Jjeen, a proud and fairly skilled man of high rank and stature. Jarek was chosen because of his seemingly bright future and talent and smarts with weapons. Jarek seemed to be the perfect candidate for Rygan and Rygan decided to put Jarek through a couple tests. To ensure his quick Jedi Knight rank. Mission to Mon Calamari (32 BBY) Jarek's first mission, one to Mon Calamari for diplomacy reasons. He had proved his skill with a lightsaber . Now with words; He found the place a beautiful sea and another beautiful thing, Jasmine Rosejoy ; Long blonde hair, but long enough to the right length, and a nice body and a blue lightsaber shining in the water as bright as her face did. He was excited to be on a mission with a fellow Jedi . Jarek didnt believe a Jedi could be that beautiful, he almost thought she was an angel, and he didnt believe that an underwater city could be so architectually perfect, and yet so tense. Fish, he noticed, were everywhere with their handcrafted weapons and their fancy-designed furniture. Jasmine was fierce and quick. She talked to the mayor of the capitol and immediately motioned for Jarek to come with her. He walked behind her and she walked fast along the stone, fancified corridors in her boots. A war was about to be fought; And Jarek would keep calm and stay with Jasmine. Their foes were unmatched. Their discipline and arguements were waged through their mouths which boomed across the coral ceiling and rattled their rugged seats with coral shell. Jasmine kept calm and winked at Jarek as they brought out their weapons of mass destruction; Convincing the Calamari to join the Republic and leave behind the local government of untrustworthy Calamari . Eventually, possibly because of Jasmine's looks and her calm, collected sentences and her smooth voice, the Calamari gave in and noticed the effect the Republic had on the galaxy. A good effect. Becoming a Jedi In 32 BBY, Jarek constructed his first lightsaber in the caves of Ilum. While he was constructing it, however, he had a dark vision Darth Ryols, a Sith who had killed Jarek's good friend on his home planet, Saleucami. After Jarek had managed to defeat this specter, he had awoke, finding that he had finished constructing his lightsaber, it's blade a shining dark blue. On a mission to Nar Shaddaa when Jarek was 14, he killed the Yuuzhan Vong slave trader Kryv who was enslaving a pile of Evocii's by burning a hole in his chest. This allowed all the Evocii slaves of Kryv to be freed. '' '' Not long after, the young Jedi and his master, Rygan Jjeen were called upon, along with Tecai, Soicory Ateeni, Reyvon, and a few other padawans, on a mission to a city on Rhen Var to help with an evacuation. The evacuation was due to deadly toxin that was spread throughout the city because of a chemical leak. Jarek and the other Padawans later discovered that the leak came from a leak in a Science lab caused by a Pirate/Scientist named Qwerto, a traitorous Chiss, who was taken in custody for his crimes. To Jarek it almost seem that the planet was worse off then when they found it. Mission to Alderaan /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Finding an old friend /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Yogann's sacrifice /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Growing Up (25 BBY) /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Becoming a Mercenary (24 BBY) /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Life as a Mercenary /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Reuniting with the Jedi /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Romance (23 BBY) /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Marriage to Jasmine Rosejoy /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Battle of Geonosis (22 BBY) The Clone Wars (22 BBY - 19 BBY) Battle of Muunilinst /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Battle of Aargonar /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Battle on Christophsis /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Third Battle of Kamino /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Missing a friend /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Battle of Maridun /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Battle of Orto Plutonia /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Battle of Ryloth /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Second Battle of Geonosis /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Felucia /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Battle of Umbara /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Skirmish on Carlac /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Cato Neimoidia /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Order 66 (19 BBY) /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Life in Exile (19 BBY - 16 BBY) /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Serving the Empire (16 BBY - 4 ABY) Turning to a Sith Lord /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Infiltration on Alderaan /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Battle on Dathormir /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Attack on Alderaan /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Ambush /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Return to Cato Neimoidia /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Duel on Malastare /TO BE PUBLISHED/ The Galactic Civil War (2 BBY - 4 ABY) Laying Waste /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Tatooine Mos Espa /TO BE PUBLISHED/ The Dune Sea /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Battle on Hoth /TO BE PUBLISHED/ One man Army /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Into the Pit /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Plans /TO BE PUBLISHED/ The Path to Power /TO BE PUBLISHED/ The Big show /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Preparation /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Suspicion /TO BE PUBLISHED/ A Punishment /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Battle over Yavin (End of the Galactic Civil War) /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Redemption /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Escape /TO BE PUBLISHED/ The Journey /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Searching for the Truth /TO BE PUBLISHED/ An Ancient Answer /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Freedom /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Exile /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Discovery of an Unknow World /TO BEPUBLISHED/ The ?????? Games /TO BE PUBLISHED/ The Final Battle /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Personality and traits Relationships with other people Galan Osari Saya Osari Rygan Jjeen Jasmine Rosejoy Powers and abilities Lightsaber Training Jedi Knight Sith Lord Blaster Training Mercenary Force Powers Jedi Knight Sith Lord Languages know Other abilities Lightsabers Jedi Knight Sith Lord Blasters Behind the Scenes Appearances youtube.com/user/KingPhoenix720 (Appearance as KingPhoenix720) clonewarsadventures.com (Appearance as Jarek Osari) cwacharacter.wikia.com/wiki/Jarek_Osari Category:Jedi padawan Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Ace Category:Jedi Healer Category:Jedi Knight Category:Champion Racer Category:Pilot Category:Lifetime Members Category:Saber Master Category:Blademaster Category:Republic Category:Empire Category:Humans Category:Jedi General Category:The Unyielding Category:Sith Category:Survivors of the Siege Category:General Category:Mercenary Category:Jedi Battle Class Category:Mercenary Battle Class Category:Sith Battle Class Category:Jedi padawan Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Ace Category:Jedi Healer Category:Jedi Knight Category:Champion Racer Category:Pilot Category:Lifetime Members Category:Saber Master Category:Blademaster Category:Republic Category:Empire Category:Humans Category:Jedi General Category:The Unyielding Category:Sith Category:Survivors of the Siege Category:General Category:Mercenary Category:Jedi Battle Class Category:Mercenary Battle Class Category:Sith Battle Class